Shadows of the Past
by Robert Teague
Summary: Book I of Rainbow Brite and the War of Darkness
1. A Message Arrives

Rainbow Brite and the War of Darkness 

by Robert Teague

Copyright 1999 by Robert Teague This story is written solely for the entertainment of Rainbow Brite fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, providing no changes are made.

Dedication

For fans of Rainbow Brite everywhere, and most especially for Onyxmoon, whose own story inspired me to finally finish this.

Author's Note

I have been a Rainbow Brite fan since 1986, when I saw the movie Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer on HBO. Something about the characters and situations appealed to me, and I have enjoyed watching the episodes and movie over the years, to the despair of my wife, who has no understanding of my interest. I don't understand it either, but that doesn't stop me from enjoying it.

I wrote thumbnail story outlines for an entire 24-episode second season of the show, and contacted Hallmark Cards about submitting them. I was told the division had been shut down, so I was out of luck. The stories ended up in a desk drawer, looked at occasionally, and sometimes I thought about them and made notes to use to expand them. Several of them seemed to be parts of a longer story. Slowly that longer story was pieced together until I had "Rainbow Brite and the Quest for the Past". In it, Rainbow set out to discover the origins of the Castle, the Belt, Spectra, and everything else connected to the color equipment. Parts of that story may be found in the present one. The story stalled after only a couple of chapters were written.

I thought I was alone in my interest, and no one would ever read my stories, even if I did finish them, so I quit working on them.

Recently, out of curiosity, I did a web search for Rainbow Brite, and I found the Rainbow Brite web ring, and a mailing list! Suddenly I was in contact with quite a few others who shared my interest, and I discovered that others who wrote fan fiction existed out there!

That inspired me to finish this first story, and see that it was part of a greater whole. The second and third parts are under way, so I'm sharing this first part with you.

I still have the episode outlines, and now may find inspiration to do something with them, as well.

Enjoy!

Robert Teague January, 1999

Chapter One A Message Arrives

Rainbow Brite stood on the parapet of the Color Castle, and stared pensively out over her realm. It was a beautiful summer morning, and she walked around the parapet, taking in the view. The Sunrise Mountains were beautiful as always, stretching across the eastern horizon, and turning west behind the Castle. Rainbow Falls sparkled in the early morning light, even though the sun had not yet risen from behind the mountains. To the west, the land was green and peaceful, but fluffy white clouds on the horizon promised a summer thunderstorm by the afternoon. Far away on the edge of sight was a dark smudge--the Pits.

To the north were the homes and fields of the Sprites, laid out in neat patterns. The fields were bright green, like the forest beyond. Brightly colored vegetation was a hallmark of planets where Color Crystal is found.

She turned toward the stairs, and noticed a very old feature of the Castle. The rings where Twink's hammock had been were still there, embedded in the walls of the Castle. After the last Twink died of old age, the hammock was put away until needed again.

As she went down the stairs she smiled, remembering the first white Sprite to follow her; the original Twink. Many, many lives of the short-lived Sprites had passed, and somehow the genetics of the creatures was such to produce a white Sprite every generation. The Sprite was trained in the task of being her helper, taking the traditional name "Twink", and served her until old age. The new white Sprite was still an infant, far too young to bear the responsibility.

Returning to her room she got dressed. She was restless. As restless as she had ever been in her long life, which had already spanned a length of time measured in millions of years. She proceeded down the stairs to the main room of the Castle.

All the Color Kids were busy at their stations at the Console, and didn't look up. Rainbow noted with amusement that all the Kids were dressed in mauve clothes. Except on formal occasions, there was no rule they had to dress in the color they were in charge of, so they frequently changed their clothes and styles.

She saw with an eye made expert by long practice that there was a minor problem. Buddy Blue was frowning, and considering what action to take.

As she approached the bottom of the stairs, Indigo noticed her and gave her a smile. Then her eyes widened slightly, seeing what Rainbow was wearing.

"Problem?" Lala asked Buddy.

"More of that Crystal with the unusual coloring in the newest batch. The processing monitor wants to know what to do with it," he said.

"Route it to the Lab. I'll look at it later," said Shy Violet, who was as expert in minerology as she was in most other sciences.

"Done," said Buddy, typing some commands.

Rainbow reflected on just how little the Kids needed her now. She had long since finished her task of activating the color property of objects within her area of responsibility. The Color Kids maintained the colors with the Console, and now there was little for her to do.

Stepping out the door, Rainbow for a moment expected to find Starlite waiting for her. That moment of deja vue only served to increase her restlessness. Starlite's race of intelligent horses were long-lived, but not as long as Rainbow's. Starlite had gotten old and retired. He and Sunriser had foaled two, but neither was of a temperment to be her steed, so she used the rainbow to travel.

She wondered if Sunriser was still alive. The pink horse had finally had enough of Starlite's vanity, and left him to return to the mountains she came from. There had been no word of her for many years.

She walked through the Sprite village, saying hello to those who greeted her. She stopped by the home of the of the Sprite family where the infant Twink lived, and visited them for a while. The new Twink had grown a bit since her last visit, and was now sitting up and trying to talk. The parents were very proud; having a white Sprite was a status symbol among their race.

Leaving them, she wandered around seemingly aimlessly, then realized her steps were taking her to the Library. It was a building in the same style as the Sprite houses, just a bit larger. The Laboratory, next door, was much larger.

Inside, she went into one of the viewing cubicles, and hesitated a moment before asking the computer for the short-lived TV series about her that had been made on Earth years ago.

She had met the human boy Brian and brought him to visit Rainbowland more or less as depicted in the episode "Peril in the Pits". He had told his father about his adventures there, and his father had told an executive at an animation studio, and he got the 13 episodes and movie made. Nowadays Brian was a tall, grown man, with a wife and two children.

The show had been done without her permission, and at the time she had wondered what difference it would make for people to know about her; if they would be able to see her without her willing it. As it turned out, it didn't matter because the show wasn't very popular. In fact, with the exception of a few people who were obsessed with it, the show had been forgotten.

The early episodes were fairly accurate, but later ones had degenerated into pure fantasy. Rainbow guessed that was only natural, since the show had been aimed at fairly young human children.

Besides, Brian had not witnessed many of the events, and only knew what they had told him. In any case, little of the true events was suitable for children. The first episode, 'The Beginning of Rainbowland' started, and she settled down to watch. So much had changed since she and the Kids banished the King of Shadows, now so long ago it was just dim legends to the Sprites. He was still out there, she knew. She could feel him, sometimes closer, sometimes further away. That tale had not yet ended.

The violent nature of Murky and Lurky couldn't have been shown on the TV show--they were truely evil beings, ambassadors from the King of Shadows.

Murkwell Dismal had been an interesting enemy. In the early episodes he was shown to be competent, which was true, but his character got sillier in later ones. The one thing that had prevented his ever completely succeeding in his plans was the fact he was too single-minded. He would ignore opportunities to do great harm because his current plans were set.

He was also of a long-lived race, but he at last aged beyond his prime, but refused to accept it. He became less of a problem as time passed, and finally he attacked her while standing on the rainbow high in the air. This had been a remarkably stupid thing to do, since her will controlled it. When his gloom cloud rendered her unable to think clearly, the rainbow faded and he'd fallen to his death, while the failsafe device in the Belt protected her.

His sidekick Lurky, a mutant Sprite, wasn't stupid as the show had him, but was large, immensely strong, and dangerous. He tried to continue Murky's programs on his own, but his heart wasn't in it. He finally left for deep space, to try and escape his master.

The second story, "Peril in the Pits" was an antiseptic version of her meeting Brian, bringing him to Rainbowland, and fighting with Murky. It showed a number of things accrurately, such as the fact she couldn't control the Belt when not wearing it, and that her powers didn't work in the Pits. The rock of the Pits was the same as the grey stone Color Crystal was mined from, but very concentrated. It absorbed her power without being affected by it. Undoubtably Murky had known that as well. It was a major ingrediant of his gloom cloud weapon.

The Monstromurk still existed, kept in a 'magic bottle', so to speak--a very strong magnetic chamber, fed with Color Crystal to keep it occupied. It had been released twice, and while not as intelligent as the episode had it, was attracted to color, and could absorb it.

Ah, the Dark Princess. There had been a challenge! There was a planet named Spectra that she coveted, but of course the idea that all the light in the Universe had to pass through it was nonsense. It was made wholly of crystal, and was a major source of Color Crystal. Color Crystal can release immense power, and is used by several races as a power source. It also powered the high technology of the Color Belt,

Castle, Prism, Key, and On-X. Those items were so advanced, the technology was indistinguishable from magic. By stopping the Princess from acquiring Spectra, Rainbow had prevented an interstellar war. The Princess still blamed her for the loss of her star empire, and there was truth to the charge.

The Princess and her remaining followers, including Count Blogg, had reappeared several times, but failed to exact their revenge.

Krys was depicted accurately. His race resembled human children even more than Rainbow's did, but he was an adult during those events. His weapon, the Prism, was shown accurately, as was On-X. Orin still lived, little changed in all the time that had passed. She had wondered about that. He was far older than any Sprite had ever been known to live.

And here was Sorrell the Sorcerer. In the episode, he was depicted as rather silly, but the reality was far different. He was a powerful magician, and amoral, but he was extremely up front, and would stick to a bargain to get what he wanted. He had been a visitor to Rainbowland a couple of times, and they'd had to watch him carefully.

The Robot Rainbow Brite had caused confusion for a long time, not just the one time, as the episode showed. It was a perfect duplicate of her, and the only way to tell from a distance was by the slight hesitation between words the robot made. There was no key for winding it up, of course. It was kept in the Laboratory, and Violet had been tinkering with its programming for some time.

Wajah was a friend, but his race's color-absorbing ability had proven to be dangerous to her and the Kids several times. One thing the episode had gotten right was that both hers and Wajah's races needed color to survive, though not as food. Another fact gotten right was rather odd, that Wajah's race was forgetting how to maintain their technology. She didn't remember telling Brian about that.

Plock the peddler appeared, tricking Twink into trading him the Color Cave. Actually, he had tried to buy it, but gave up the idea when they showed him how dangerously unstable Color Crystal can be. He was shown accurately, since Brian had met him a couple of times. He was a lovable old rogue, the oddball grandfather that kids loved, and was always up to something. They'd shown him the cartoon once, and he was very flattered. He still kept in touch.

Suddenly Rainbow became aware of someone standing behind her. She looked around, and there was Shy Violet, face full of concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "I was going to the lab to check that unusual crystal, and saw you here"

Rainbow turned back to the screen. "Screen off. I'm restless, Violet."

"I thought so, when I saw what you put on," was the reply.

In surprise, Rainbow looked down at her clothes, and discovered she had put on her old work dress, including the Color Belt. "Huh, I didn't even notice."

Violet came up behind her, and began to kneed her shoulders. "You're tense. Would you like a massage session at Buddy's spa?"

"No, thanks, but that feels wonderful." Rainbow relaxed in her chair. All was quiet for a while, as Violet massaged Rainbow's neck then moved up to her face and head.

"Violet, I want to DO something! I've been cooling my heels for months now, and can't stand it any more. The Kids barely need me any more, and..."

"And you feel useless."

"Yes, I do."

"So you're watching these silly cartoons, looking for something."

"Sigh. I guess I am."

"Excuse me," said the computer.

"Yes?" asked Rainbow.

"There is mail arriving for you, marked urgent."

"Route it here, please"

"Arriving now"

Rainbow got up and went over to a slot in the wall, and took out a piece of paper. She read it, and as Violet watched, Rainbow's eyes widened,then teared up.

"What's wrong?" asked Violet.

"Plock has died."


	2. A New Friend

Chapter Two A New Friend 

"WHAT? Plock's DEAD? What happened?" asked Violet.

"The letter doesn't say. Here," said Rainbow. She was shaking so badly she could hardly hold it. She sat down, and cried.

Taking the printout, Shy Violet read:

Rainbow Brite:

On ending of my life force, my ship's computer is programmed to send you this message.  
I am hereby giving you title and ownership of all my possessions. The ship will go to the small asteroid I own (coordinates below), and wait there for you. (The deed to the planetoid in in the ship)  
Disposal of my effects is entirely up to you, but I suggest you examine them carefully before doing anything irreversable. Don't worry about my body, it will be taken care of.

Don't Take Any Wooden Color Crystals!

Plock

Asteroid 223563 Galactic Coordinates 1425789461/41245215621/45986

Violet sat down and cried with Rainbow. Their old friend was gone.

He had brought Violet things to study from across the stars, and indeed had brought all of them things they now treasured. A few minutes later, they dried their eyes and composed themselves.

Violet reread the letter. "At the risk of sounding callous," she said through the tears that suddenly sprang up again, "I'd say you got your wish."

"Yes, and I'm going to leave right after lunch," said Rainbow. "Now lets go and tell the others."

After lunch found Rainbow standing outside the Castle, checking the contents of her knapsack.

Plock had been a friend for a long time, and each of the Kids had given her an item to leave at the memorial, which was a custom of her culture.

She made sure the Color Belt was fully charged, and hooked an extra pouch of Starsprinkles on it.  
Looking at the letter once more, she studied the coordinates carefully, and got a mental 'ACKNOWLEDGED' from the Color Belt. It had read her desire to go to those coordinates, and programmed itself. She touched the star and the rainbow formed under her feet, stretching upwards to infinity.

Of all the Kids, only Buddy, Indigo, and Violet were there to see her off. More proof they didn't need her any more, she thought as she waved goodbye. They returned the gesture, and watched as she willed herself upwards.

Within moments Rainbow found herself in space, Rainbowland rapidly growing smaller below.  
Ahead, a warp portal opened, the rainbow leading into it. Passing through a flash of bright light, she found her rainbow approaching a nondescript asteroid, orbiting a blueish star. It was some five kilometers in radius, pocked with craters from hits by other asteroids in the far past.

The Belt's navigation equipment picked up the asteroid's radio beacon, and guided the rainbow unerringly to the airlock. A combination lock keypad awaited the code for entry. Rainbow knew she could force her way in, but to do so was against her nature. She thought for a moment, then smiled. She entered: DTAWCC, and the outer door slid aside.

"It figures," she thought, "'Don't Take Any Wooden Color Crystals' indeed."

Cycling through the airlock, she found herself in a space suit changing room. A comm panel on the far wall was flashing for attention. She pressed the blinking button, and immediately felt a small jolt of electricity.

"Transfer of ownership complete. Welcome home, Mistress Rainbow Brite!" said the computer. The door opened.

"Thank you," she replied, stepping through into a tastefully furnished, spotless living room, complete with the standard computer and entertainment console.

"Computer, status report?" she said.

"Except for an anomaly I can't pin down, all systems nominal. Plock's ship arrived three hours ago, and is in the garage"

"Explain the anomaly," she instructed.

"I can't. My sensors keep picking up...something...in different parts of the house, but cannot analyse it. It appeared soon after word of Plock's death arrived here."

"Is it still here?"

"No, it was, but vanished when you received ownership."

"Very well, inform me if it returns."

"Acknowledged, mistress."

"Am I the only living being here?" she asked.

"Yes. I have clear instructions that no one was to enter until you did," was the reply.

"Do you know how Plock died?"

No, mistress. I received a message I know could not be faked, but details of what happened were not given."

"Computer, do you have a name?"

"Yes, I am called Doris. I am programmed with the voice and some personality of Plock's wife."

"I never knew he was married!" Rainbow said in surprise.

"For twenty-seven years. She died of Muskatt's Disease over forty years ago."

"I'm sorry," said Rainbow. A pause, then "Show me a schematic of this place."

Immediately on the screen appeared a 3D cutaway view of the asteroid, with lables pointing out features. There was the garage and ship, a laboratory, a library, a warehouse, infirmary... quite a home.There was room enough for thirty people to live comfortably, and the place was designed for further expansion.

"Doris, how long will it take a message to get to Rainbowland?"

"Twenty-two hours, nine minutes, mistress," was the reply.

"Please send this:

Open message to the Color Kids:

Have arrived on Plock's asteroid. Will be settling his personal affairs, and doing other necessary things. If needful, contact me the usual way. Otherwise, reply to these coordinates. No idea yet what happened to him. I will let you know if I do have any news.

Rainbow Brite

Append the necessary codes and send."

"Done. Any other orders?"

"Give me a guide stripe to the garage, please."

Immediately a red stripe appeared on the floor, leading to another door from the living room. The elevator took her down several floors, and there was Plock's ship.

She had wondered why it was designed to look like a horse-drawn wagon, similar to what the cartoon had shown, until some research showed it was based on a peddler's wagon on Earth a century and more ago.

In the wagon she found the deed to the asteroid, and several important-looking papers written in an alphabet she didn't recognize.

She went to the study, and slid them into the scanner. A moment later translated copies were printed. She took them and began to read. The papers made cryptic references to 'goods to be delivered' at a rendezvous point on a planet she'd never heard of.

Somewhat later, she ate dinner, and thought. "There's a mystery here, and I think Plock was giving me a hint about solving it."

"Doris, please give me a financial report"

On the screen appeared numbers and information. One thing was very clear almost instantly; Plock had been very wealthy. He had parleyed his trading activities into large amounts of money, and owned eight chains of used bookstores and ten chains of curio shops on sixty-seven planets.

She was gratified to see that there was nothing shady in his dealings--all up front and above board. He had been careful not to anger the local governments. "Doris, are there deliveries made here?"

"Yes, occasionally. We are self-sufficient as far as life support and general materials are concerned, but deliveries from the curio chains and book chains are made."

"Why?"

"There were clients he wanted to deliver the item to himself. The things stored in the warehouse are of that nature. Sometimes there are books delivered for his private collection, and are taken to the library."

"Give me a guide stripe to the library"

A brown stripe appeared, leading to a corridor.

The library proved to be vast, but well organized. There were several large tables at the front of the room, each with several comfortable chairs. One of the computer consoles was on one wall.  
There was a case filled with hundreds of computer tiles sitting beside it. A quick glace showed them to be well-organized. The topics were seemingly unlimited. Plock had been interested in many different things, to judge by the contents. History was a large subject, divided into subcategories as Galactic, Planetary, Regional, Myths and Legends. Technology was another large category, and one bookcase held books on minerology and geology. On the bottom shelf of that section she found a small selection of books on Color Crystal.

Suddenly she yawned, and realized she'd been up for two days.

"I need a bath and some sleep, Doris. Please give me a stripe to a bedroom."

"Here, mistress."

Twenty minutes later she snuggled in, warm, safe, and cozy, and unafraid, if lonely. She missed the Color Kids and her pets. She was the only living being here, and didn't even have Twink to talk to. Doris was very nice, and had done her best to make Rainbow feel at home, but she wanted someone she knew nearby. That was probably a forlorn hope, though. The Color Kids were doing just fine without her. Why would they come, since her leadership wasn't needed any more?  
She dozed off, tiredness overcoming her thoughts.

Outside, in the Universe, forces were stirring that would upset the sleep of many innocent beings.


	3. Betrayal

Chapter Three Betrayal 

The next morning after breakfast she returned to the library. Wandering around the shelves she pulled and looked at any book that caught her eye. The section on Color Crystal was interesting. It had never occurred to her that anyone else would do research on it. She would have to remember to tell Violet about this library.

In the technology section was one book on color-related instruments, like the Belt, Castle, and Prism. Scanning the book she realized it was a collection of stories from people who had seen them used, and speculation on how they worked.

At last around a corner she got to the end of the used sections. Just as she turned to go back to the front, a gleam of color caught her eye. On a bottom shelf in a gloomy corner was a set of books that made her blood run cold. She brought them out and set them on a table, hoping she hadn't found what she thought she had.

Hands trembling, she picked up the top volume, in a red cover, and opened it. The words of Dal, the Great One of her race, leapt out at her. Some pages were stained, barely to be read, while others looked as if they had been printed last year. She looked in each one, confirming it was part of the set of eight books. There was one complete set.

She sat back, stunned. These books should not exist. None of these books should be found off her home world.

"Doris, what can you tell me about these books?"

"Nothing, mistress. They are not in the catalog, and I did not know they were there... wait. A 'conditions met' file is opening... I am instructed to tell you to find a tile marked "RB/CC-1?"

"Where...?"

"Wait. We have an arrival. The ship's beacon indicates it is Sorrell the Sorcerer. He is asking permission to dock. Orders?

"Permission granted. Maybe he can shed some light on what Plock was up to."

"Plock did not trust Sorrell, and never confided in him to my knowledge."

"I'll just have to ask, I guess."

She put the books back where she found them, and went to meet the unexpected guest.

"Well, Rainbow Brite!" said Sorrell as he climbed out of his ship, "I wasn't expecting to find you here! Where is Plock?"

"I'm afraid he's dead."

"DEAD? What happened?"

"I'm not certain. I just got a message to come here. He's left everything to me, so I'm sorting things out."

"I see... Let's talk."

"Yes, lets. This way."

She led the way to the living room, and found refreshments waiting. Helping themselves, they settled into comfortable chairs.

"So tell me, what do you want here?" asked Rainbow.

Sorrell smiled. "To the point, eh? Very well. I've been studying your people and their magic for a long time. That's not easy to do, as you well know."

"Yes, we find it best to keep to ourselves as much as possible," she replied, "Much of our... magic...could be dangerous in the wrong hands."

"Yes... well, I have, uh, had, a contract with Plock for him to find me any books, papers, and artifacts that may be about, or from, your world. He contacted me and told me about some books he found that I should have, so I bought them."

Rainbow sat back, stunned. She knew instantly what books he meant. She couldn't believe Plock would betray her by giving this dangerous sorcerer access to those books. Sorrell may not be as bad as the Shadow King, but he would be bad enough if he mastered what was in them. That plus the fact the books shouldn't even exist made giving them to him out of the question.

"I see... I'm sorry, but I havn't finished sorting out his affairs."

For a second Sorrell gave her a venomous look, then covered it up. "I want the books I've paid for. I've come a long way for them, and I'm not leaving until I get them."

"Do you have a receipt?"

He pulled out a computer tile and handed it to her. Laying it on the tile port, the screen lit up, revealing a detailed contract between Sorrell and Plock, saying exactly what Sorrell had claimed.  
Along with it were copies of messages between them. The last one, dated just a few days earlier, also said exactly what he claimed. It was followed by a transaction record.

She handed the tile back to him.

"Well, I'll have to do some looking in the records. I'll give it top priority, but it may take some time."

"Urrgh...very well, I'll wait. But not for long." She looked at him, and he glared back. Their eyes held for a long moment, then he broke, looking away. His eyes seemed dim, somehow, like a veil was over them.

"Doris, please show our guest to a room."

A stripe appeared, and Sorrell followed it out. As he reached the door, he turned and glared at her again. Then he was gone.

She flopped down in the chair. "Doris, what am I going to do? I can't give him those books. They shouldn't even exist!"

"He has paid for them. They should be delivered. Anything else would be dishonest."

Rainbow sat deep in thought for a while, trying to find a way out of the delemma. Then she remembered the other developement. "Doris, you were telling me to look for a tile. What was the lable"

"It was RB/CC-1."

Some time later she found the tile and went to her room. She locked the door, and started to put the tile on the port, then hesitated.

"Doris, what is Sorrell doing?"

"He is meditating. Oh, the anomaly has reappeared."

"Where is it?"

"I cannot tell, exactly. Somewhere in the living area. I will try to localize it."

"Please do. In the meantime, privacy."

That order directed the computer not to monitor her activities. She put the tile on the port, and Plock's features promptly appeared on the screen.

"Greetings, Rainbow Brite! Since you're seeing this, I am dead, and you have inherited everything I own. I've given it all to you because I have no family, and you were always special to me. I hope you will look my things over carefully. You may find some useful items."

Rainbow stood looking at the image of her friend, and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"One thing, maybe very important. I sold Sorrell the Sorcerer a set of books that came from your home world. I thought it was just a minor find, until I looked at them carefully. I'm just an old peddler, and don't understand these things, but I did understand enough to realize that Sorrell shouldn't have them. I cancelled the sale, the record is on this tile. The books are in the library; you'll know them when you see them, I'm sure. Be careful; I've learned there are others who will stop at nothing to get them."

The figure looked out at Rainbow, and smiled sadly. "Goodbye, my friend. I'm sorry I won't be able to visit you folks again, but we have had some times, and they are good memories." The screen darkened.

Rainbow sat down where she stood, and let the tears come. He hadn't betrayed her after all.

"Mistress, the anomaly..." said Doris, "Is something wrong?"

Rainbow got up and washed her face.

"No, something has just been made right. What were you saying?"

"The anomaly was in this room."

She looked around. "Where?"

"It's gone again...and so is Sorrell! He's not in his room! I can't locate him!"

Rainbow ran to the door, opened it, and got a glimpse of movement as she started out the door. She pulled back just before an orange fireball hit the door where she'd been standing.

"I want those books, Rainbow Brite!"

"Never, Sorrell! Not as long as I live!"

"Then I'll have to do something about that!"

A green sticky mass hit the floor with a loud plop, instantly sending out long, sticky tendrils into the room. She managed to avoid most of them, but one got her on the arm and leg and stuck. She pulled, but stopped when she realized it would take her skin off to remove it.

She activated the rainbow, and sent it out the door and around the corner where Sorrell was. After a moment, the Belt's computer said 'TARGET NOT AVAILABLE'. She stood a moment, wondering what to do when the green gunk on her arm and leg started to burn. In a few seconds it was very painful, and escalated rapidly to unbearable. She pulled the rainbow back and used it to slice the tendril off her arm and leg. At a mental command, it formed under her feet, carrying her over the mass and out the door. She went down the corridor to the library, arriving to find the door open, and the sound of feet running.

"Here they are," Sorrell's voice said from somewhere in the back.

"Sorrell, please stop! I can't let you have those books!"

He stepped from behind a bookcase, his hands holding the books. He made a peculiar gesture, and they disappeared. "You can't stop me! They're mine!"

He started to gesture in her direction, and she threw up a transparent rainbow shield.

Blazing blue-white bolts of electricity flew from his hands, striking the shield. The sudden light was unexpected, and blinded her.

The distraction weakened her will, and allowed some of the electricity to flow back down the rainbow and into her. She screamed briefly, and was knocked to one side, unconsious.

Sorrell walked up to the front and looked down on her. A sudden breeze, growing stronger, caught his attention.

"Computer, what is that wind?"

"I have opened the airlocks. You have less than one minute before the air is gone."

"If I had time, I'd fry your chips for this, but I'm going."

He turned to the door, and stopped, looking back. "That takes care of her,  
anyway," he muttered, and ran out.

Shortly thereafter the breeze stopped as the airlocks closed. Sorrell was gone, and the forbidden books were with him.


	4. Gathering of the Rainbow

Chapter Four Gathering of the Rainbow 

She stood in darkness, listening to the voices that seemed to swirl around, now closer, now further away. It seemed a debate was taking place, and she was the subject of that debate!

"She has met her obligations," said a voice she thought was female.

"But not all of her challenges," said the other voice, which was male, harsh and menacing, "This last failure will count heavily against her."

"It is not finished."

"No, but there is only one ending possible."

"Do not be too quick to say that."

"Who are you?" she called into the dark.

"Her helpers have abandoned her. She is weak." said the male voice.

"No. She knows where her strength lies. She will find it again" said the female voice.

"It will not help her."

There was no reply.

"Show yourselves!" she shouted.

Utter silence, not even an echo. But she felt them studying her. Light grew until she realized she was standing on a grey, featureless plane illuminated by a pearly half-light. A feeling of being looked at came over her, and she turned around suddenly.

The King of Shadows stood before her, tall and menacing, wrapped in his black cloak, eyes gleaming in the darkened face. In his right hand he held the Sphere of Light, which she knew to be Lady Brite. "You cannot stop me!" he said, "You are alone!"

'It was true', she realized, 'where were the Color Kids? Why weren't they here to help?'

Horrified, she watched as he lifted his hand and crushed the Sphere. Brightly colored shards burst in all directions, winking out as they fell to the plain. When the last one went out, all was dark again, save the eyes boring into hers.

"I am triumphant!" he shouted. "The Darkness wins!"

She clapped her hands over her ears, but it didn't help. 'He is right, I am alone, I can't stop the darkness by myself. I'm weak.' Tears of despair crept out of the corners of her tightly closed eyes. An icy hand seemed to take hold of her heart, and squeeze.

"The Darkness wins!"

"The Darkness WINS!"

"THE DARKNESS..."

"...didn't damage her heart," said a different voice. It was still dark, but the new voice was female, familiar, and comforting. That last shouted word still rolled around in her head.

"That's good news," said another voice, also familiar, also comforting, and male.

She opened her eyes, and found Canary Yellow looking down at her. Canary gave her a dazzling smile, and she immediately felt the cold hand around her heart lose its grip. "Hi! Glad to see you awake!"

Buddy Blue came into her field of vision. "How do you feel?" he asked, voice full of concern.

"...hurt all over..." she mumbled.

"I'm not surprised. It's an effect of electricty; it tightens up all your muscles, and from what Doris tells us, you got quite a jolt."

"...uh huh..." she replied.

"You also have some kind of poison in your system. Was it from those burns?"

"...uh huh...green sticky burning..." she managed to say.

Canary turned and studied the medical readout. She pressed several keys. "There. You'll feel a lot better in a few minutes. But you are going to be sore for the next few days. Try to take it easy."

Rainbow closed her eyes. She knew what had happened. The Color Belt's computer would send out an emergency signal if she were injured, and the Kids would come running. But...why? They didn't want or need her any more. They had abandoned her...hadn't they? The cold hand gripped again.

At the sound of an opening door, she opened her eyes and looked towards it. The rest of the Color Kids came in, looking solemn. They surrounded her bed, looking down at her. Tears came to her eyes. The dream was a lie! They did want her!

"Why are you crying, Rainbow?" asked Lala, "Aren't you glad to see us?"

"Oh, yes!" she reached out, despite protesting muscles, and took Lala's hand. I thought you all didn't care about me any more! I thought I was alone."

The Kids looked at each other, horrified. "Never!" they all cried. "You are always our hope and light, Rainbow! You are our friend, and we will always follow you!" said Red, with murmurs of agreement from the others.

"Thank you, everyone! That makes me feel much better," she said, and it did. She looked around at the familiar faces, all full of concern and love for her. "Where's Violet?" she asked.

"Doris, where is Violet?" asked Canary.

"She is in the library," was the reply.

General groans all around.

"We'll never get her out of there," sighed Indigo.

"Doris, tell Violet to come to the infirmary, NOW!" said Canary.

"She's on her way," replied Doris.

A few seconds later, the door burst open, and in ran Violet, two books in each arm. She put them on a table, and ran over to Rainbow's bedside. "I'm sorry, Rainbow, I just got caught up in that fascinating library! I've found books I've looked for for years..."

"It's okay, Violet, I understand," said Rainbow, taking Violet's hand with her free one.

The pain, both inside and outside, eased off, so she sat up. She looked around again. "Where's...?"

"Oh," said Buddy, "Tickled Pink and Moonglow volunteered to stay home and run things. Stormy is on Earth. You remember that thunderstorm system she's been working on for weeks? She thinks the patterns are right so she can get them over those mountains, and into that desert."

Suddenly it dawned on Rainbow that they were all dressed in their work clothes, as she was, and now looked exactly as they were shown in the cartoon show! She laughed, just for the joy of it. They were having an adventure, like they hadn't had in many years.

As Canary helped her into her boots, she addressed them all. "I guess Doris had filled you all in on what happened. I want to know how long it's been."

"Four hours, thirteen minutes," said Doris.

"Okay, now we need to know where Sorrell's gone to. How can we find ou?t"

"I have several 'comet chaser' robots," said Doris, "They bring back chunks of ice to renew the air and water here. When Sorrell left, I had one follow him. When he stops somewhere, it will return."

"Good work, Doris!" "Yeah, great!" "Way to go!"

"Okay, that settles that for now. In the meantime, let's take care of the memorial, and get something to eat."

They set up an unused room as a memorial to Plock, and left the items Rainbow had brought with her for that purpose. That taken care of, they sat down and ate in a dining room Rainbow hadn't seen before. It was quite elegant, with a large wooden table and comfortable chairs. Tasteful paintings were on every wall. Lala and Red did the cooking, and everyone enjoyed the food. Buddy took a plate to Violet in the library.

As they waited for the robot's return, they explored the asteroid, choosing bedrooms for themselves, and making a few changes to reflect their own tastes. Rainbow was going over the records carefully, and Violet hadn't found anything else as dangerous as those books.

"Where did Plock find those books, Rainbow?" asked Violet.

"I don't know. I havn't found any reference to them in the records. I'm not surprised, though. Whoever took them off our homeworld would be in a lot of trouble if we knew who it was."

"A mystery for another day, I suppose. We will investigate later" said Violet.

"I will look forward to working with you on it," said Rainbow, and they smiled at each other.

"Mistress, we have an arrival," said Doris.

Rainbow looked up, suddenly feeling a chill. "Who?"

"They identify themselves as 'Krys and On-X'," said Doris, "They request permission to dock."

Rainbow jumped up, grinning. "Permission granted! Tell the others to meet me in the bay!"

A few minutes later, she ran to meet Krys as he dismounted from On-X. They hugged tightly.

"Are you okay?" asked Krys.

"I am now," she answered, "How did you know I was in trouble?"

He held up his right arm, "The Prism told me. I didn't know it was connected to your emergency system, but it makes sense."

Just then the others came in, and seeing him shouted and ran to greet him. He hadn't changed at all. He was also wearing his battle suit, the same one he wore when they first met, when the Princess tried to take over Spectra. After the reunion, they filled him in as he ate.

"...so we are just waiting to hear from the robot," said Patty.

"And I have just done so," said Doris, breaking in, "Sorrell went into the Coal Sack Nebula. The robot lost him after that, so returned here."

"Good hiding place," murmured Krys.

The others looked at him. "Do you know it?" asked Rainbow.

"The Coal Sack is an area thick with space dust, many light years across. No light seems to pass through it. Ships avoid it, since no one knows what's inside."

"I guess we know of ONE thing inside," said Patty.

"Let's get ready," said Rainbow.

Twenty minutes later, the Kids stood in the bay again, ready for whatever the trip would bring them.

"All of you be careful," said Doris.

"We will," they replied.

"On-X, take us to the Coal Sack Nebula," said Krys, climbing into the saddle.

"Mis-sion Ac-cept-ed," said On-X. There was a whine, and the pale blue flame of his hydrogen-powered rockets burst from his 'feet.

Rainbow touched the Belt, and a rainbow formed under the feet of the Kids. Air was pumped out of the bay, and the outer door opened into space. On-X flew out the door, with the others on the rainbow following them toward the Coal Sack, and a confrontation with Sorrell the Sorcerer.


	5. Secrets of the Coal Sack

Chapter Five Secrets of the Coal Sack 

On-X and Krys in the lead, they moved through space. A warp portal opened and they passed through it, finding a different arrangement of stars on the other side. In the distance, a dark, roughly square area marked their destination. The nebula ahead was menacing, indeed.

Like a wall of darkness, swirling and boiling. It reflected very little of the starlight that fell on it. At the edges, the light of the stars passed through, being reddened as it did so. It made it look like the nebula was outlined with old, dried blood. They could almost feel a brooding danger lurking within.

"Brrr..." said Indigo, "That's horrible looking."

The others could only agree with her.

"Sen-sors Pick-ing Up Ion Trail From Di-rec-tion Of Plock's Ast-er-oid. Mat-ches That of Sor-rel's Ship," said On-X.

"Good work, On-X!" said Krys, "Let's follow it."

As they approached the edge of the dusty area that marked the beginning of the Coal Sack Nebula, On-X slowed down, then stopped. Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids caught up shortly thereafter. Normally the rainbow was much faster than On-X could fly, but he was leading the way, this time.

"What's wrong?" asked Rainbow.

"Sen-sors Great-ly Re-duced A-head," said On-X, "Must Trav-el Slow-ly To A-void De-struct-ion."

"Do you still have the ion trail?"

"Yes. It Leads Straight A-head."

"Let's go...just be careful," said Rainbow.

"I want to try something first," said Canary.

She stepped to the front of the rainbow, and projected a beam of strong butter-yellow light into the nebula. It struck nothing.

"No Re-flec-tion," said On-X, "A-re-a A-head Is Clear." He moved into the nebula, becoming just a dim object ahead, the blue flame from his rockets bright spots. They followed him in, and suddenly he stopped again. "I-on Trail Is Lost," he reported, "Dust Ab-Sorbs it."

"Let's stay on the same course," suggested Violet, "It might lead somewhere"

"I don't have a better idea," said Rainbow.

"Plan Ac-cep-ted," said On-X, and moved on.

The rainbow they travelled on was dimmed, as were the bright colors of their clothes. There was nothing to see, other than each other. Rainbow glanced down at the Belt. "It's taking much more energy to travel through this. Hope our supply of Starsprinkles holds up."

"Dan-ger! Whinney! Dan-ger!" said On-X, veering to port. A sudden shadow loomed before them, growing larger by the second. It took a moment to become clear to them.

"An asteroid!" shouted Violet, "Look out!"

A surge of her will, and the rainbow suddenly moved to starboard around the asteroid. It continued on its course as if nothing had happened, and was lost in the dust. They stopped, looking around for Krys and On-X.

"Anybody see them?" asked Lala.

"Yes! There!" said Canary, pointing.

Their friends came out of the dust, slowing to a stop just feet from the rainbow.

"Are you all okay?" asked Krys.

"Yes," said Rainbow, "Thank you, On-X. I'm glad you could give a warning."

The robot horse made no reply, but his eyes flashed.

"That must have been a trap Sorrell set," said Red.

"Were we on the correct course?" asked Buddy.

"Yes," answered On-X.

"Then it must have been," said Buddy.

"We'll have to thank him for the heart attacks," said Patty.

As they continued on through the darkness, Rainbow remembered her dream, and almost thought she saw eyes glowing at her. Suddenly the spot she had been staring at grew lighter, revealing itself to be a star.

"Sen-sors In-di-cate A Plan-et Near-by. Fol-low," said On-X.

He changed course, followed closely by the rainbow and its passengers. Finally a planet swam out of the dust, its sun a small orange ball. It was grey and brown world, with navy blue oceans. Shadows stood deep in the valleys between the mountains.

As they entered the atmosphere, Rainbow called, "Does anyone live here?"

"Yes," said On-X, "Sen-sors Show A Ci-ty A-head."

"We'll land outside of town," said Rainbow, "We have to find out if Sorrell is here, and if so decide how to approach him."

The rainbow deposited them in a copse of trees behind a hill, well hidden from town. On-X landed quickly, turning off his rockets so the noise wouldn't attract attention. It was early in the day, but the light was dim, and somehow rather unpleasant. The plants were dull green, and were stunted in growth. There were no flowers.

"This place needs some cheering up," said Canary.

"Yeah, Murky would've liked this planet," said Buddy.

"I agree," said Patty, examining a leaf, "I've never seen a plant like this one, and you know how long I've studied botany. All of the plants here are ugly."

"After we take care of Sorrell," said Rainbow, "We'll see about adding some color."

"Right," said Red, "What do we do now?"

"I'll scout ahead, and see if I can find what we're up against," said Krys.

He crept into the trees towards the town.

Some while later he returned, carrying a bundle of cloth and wearing a dull brown cloak and hood over his uniform.

"Here," he said, handing one to Rainbow, "Everyone seeems to be wearing one of these."

"What did you find?"

"They are humanoid. If we stay in these cloaks we should be okay. I got three of them. Who else?"

"Me," said Indigo, taking it and slipping it on. "My skills as an actress may be useful if we're going under cover."

"Be careful, all of you," said Patty, and it was echoed by the other Kids.

They slipped into town, the cloaks making a good disguise. No one even glanced their way as they wandered around, listening for a clue about Sorrell. As they approached the market area, they were debating about asking someone directly, since no one whos conversation they had listened to had seen fit to mention him. The sun was much closer to the zenith, and the shadows were lessening, seeming to add a touch of cheer, if that were possible.

Suddenly Indigo touched Rainbow's arm.

"What is it?" Rainbow asked.

"That couple leaving the stall where baskets are sold," she answered, "There's something...unusual about them. They don't seem to be like the other people here. The way they walk, or move.  
something seems familiar. They are trying to act like the locals, and doing a bad job of it"

"Let's follow them, then," said Rainbow, gesturing.

"Who, them?" Krys shrugged, "Okay."

They stayed near the couple, who left the market with their purchases and headed up a main street. The couple kept getting glances from other passerby, though nobody said anything to them. Finally they turned onto a narrow street lined with houses with small yards, and more of the ugly plant life. The houses were well-built, if colorless, and well kept up.

"We'd better catch them," said Krys, "If we're going to."

They walked faster, and caught up to them just as they got to the foot of a short stair leading up to a greyish-brown wooden door.

"Excuse me," said Rainbow.

The couple froze.

"What is it?" asked a male voice, without turning.

Rainbow glanced at Indigo and Krys, who looked back. Indigo made a small shrug.

"We wanted to ask if you know anything about Sorrell the Sorcerer," she answered.

The figures stiffened.

"Perhaps you'd best come inside," said a female voice.

They proceeded up the stairs, and unlocked the door. They stepped inside, followed by the three friends.

One figure closed the door, while the other lit a gas lamp. In the growing light, the couple stepped together, facing them. Their features invisible within their hoods. The couple moved to a living room, and gestured for them to follow and sit down.

"I'm Rainbow Brite, and these are my friends, Krys and Indigo," said Rainbow as the three of them pulled back their hoods. The couple looked at each other.

The girl went into the kitchen, and put on some water to boil. Then they lit more lamps, and took off their hoods. As expected, they were a boy and girl. What wasn't expected is they were of Rainbow and Indigo's own race. They were dressed in dull brown and black clothing. The only color about them were their eyes and hair. The girl's hair reflected the light in every hue of the rainbow, while the boy's was platinum white. Both had blue eyes. To Rainbow's color-aware eyes their hair was dull and lifeless, their eyes dull. They looked away from their guests, putting their hands over their eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Rainbow.

"How did you find us?" asked the boy.

"I know a bad acting job when I see one," said Indigo.

The boy's shoulders slumped. "You'd think after all the time we've lived here, we would be better able to blend in."

"Who are you?" Rainbow asked again.

"Don't you know?" asked the girl.

Rainbow shook her head.

"Don't YOU know us, Indigo?" asked the boy.

Indigo narrowed her brown eyes, and thought. Suddenly she gasped, her eyes opening wide, staring at them.

The boy laughed bitterly. "Comes the dawn"

Rainbow and Krys looked at her.

In a small voice, Indigo said, "They...their names are Troy and Mist... he wore the armor you have on, Krys, and used the Prism, and sh- she was the original wearer of the Color Belt!"


	6. Gloom and Doom

Chapter Six Gloom and Doom 

Back at the clearing, the Color Kids were eating lunch. Red was trying to start a fire using his red light. He thought it might be possible to lower his light into the infrared, and generate heat to ignite the wood. Lala was watching Red's experiment, offering comments and encouragement.

Patty was off in the brush somewhere, still taking samples of the plant life, and trying her green light on them to see what changes were made.

Buddy and Canary sat together on a fallen log, eating and discussing the mystery of Plock's death, his unexpectedly nice home and Doris, and remembering the times he had visited Rainbowland.

Violet sat sidesaddle on On-X, reading a book she'd brought from Plock's library, and absently munching a sandwich.

Beneath her, On-X sat motionless, but his sensors were active, sweeping the area for life forms that may be dangerous to those left in his care. His master Krys had instructed him to protect the Kids when with them. Battles along side them in the past had proven them to be competent fighters and not in need of his protection. This caused a minor conflict in his programming, until he resolved it by deciding it didn't matter. They had protected him when a situation fell outside his capabilities, so he would do the same for them.

A sudden movement drew his attention, but it lasted only an instant, and could not be localized. He searched his database for anything similar, but found nothing. He decided to wait until it happened again to say anything. Living beings tended to react emotionally if alerted for no real reason, and their response time lengthened with each 'false alarm.

Suddenly the movement happened again, this time encircling the entire clearing. He noted that Patty was outside the circle. He decided to act.

"Danger! Whinney! Danger!"

The Kids stood up and turned their attention to him.

"What is it?" asked Violet.

With a sucking sound many shadowlike things rose from the ground surrounding them on all sides. The stood on short, stumpy legs, had wide, red mouths, narrow, glowing eyes, and reflected no light.

On-X's database now identified the things as Slurthies, which were associated with Count Blogg and the Princess. He fired up his rockets and lurched, the sudden movement dislodging an unprepared Violet. She tumbled to the ground, losing her sandwich and book. Before he could take off, a Slurthie rose beside him and disappeared inside by finding a gap between two of his buttons. A second later his power shut down and he settled back to the ground. The Slurthie left the inert metal horse and fell on Violet before she could stand up.

Light of various colors sprang from the hands of the Kids, striking the Slurthies. This slowed them down by breaking them up into smaller creatures and scattering them, but the smaller ones were quicker, and harder to hit. Many of them would converge on a Kid, while some travelled to them underground. They would overwhelm the Kid, enfolding the one singled out into itself. The Kid would struggle briefly, then stop when they would lose consiousness.

Patty, some distance away, heard On-X call danger, so she dropped the plant she was holding and ran back to the clearing. The sounds of fighting grew louder as she approached, so she slowed and became more cautious. She peeked around a tree just in time to see Buddy and Canary be taken, and they were the last two. The Slurthies suddenly lept together, forming a large creature with the Kids inside. It reached over and absorbed the Kid's backpacks, then Violet's book. It picked up her sandwich, and ate it, making a yummy sound. It tried to absorb On-X, but could not. The horse's weight and metal construction was too much for it. Giving up the attempt, it turned and moved toward the bushes.

Patty started to follow, but it paused and looked back. She ducked back behind the tree, and was relieved when it showed no sign it had seen her.

It turned and lumbered into the brush, and was gone.

Patty slumped against the tree, crying, feeling lonely and helpless, and wishing she had some way of contacting Rainbow Brite.

There was silence in the room. Rainbow and Krys stared at Troy and Mist. Indigo looked at them also, but with joy. She went over and hugged them. "I am so happy to find you both still alive!" she said.

It was warm in the room and Rainbow stood up and took off her cloak.

"She has the Color Belt!" said Mist to Troy.

Troy stared, eyes wide. "How is it possible? The King of Shadows took it from Mist. He would've destroyed it! It's a major threat to his very existance!"

"Why don't you tell us your story, and we'll fill in the gaps for you," said Krys.

The couple was silent for a minute, looking down and collecting their thoughts. "We have tried not to think about what happened, but you all deserve to know why we did what we did, and why we are here.

"We left the homeworld with the Color Kids and Sprites on a mission to bring color and happiness to a small part of the Universe. Mist had been given the Color Belt and instructed on how to use it. I was trained as a Prism Warrior.

We went to Earth, since that world would be one of our prime responsibilities. That was a grey and dreary planet, violent and primitive. We got a taste then of what we were going to be doing.

Then we travelled to Rainbowland. The Color Castle had been built, the mine located and started, all it needed was Sprites and us.

We took up residence and started operations. We added color to things on both planets, and conditions slowly improved. We were happy for many long years.

Then one day, there was activity in the area known as the Pits.

Nobody lived there because the Color Belt didn't work in that area, and there was enough to do in the parts of the planet it did work in. The King of Shadows and his henchmen Murkwell Dismal and Lurky had arrived.

We never saw the King of Shadows until...

The dark and gloomy area began to grow, and take over what we had already colored. We fought it, turning more and more of our energy to holding what we had."

Indigo nodded. "I remember all of that very well." "We started having confrontations with Murky and Lurky, and they were often successful in stopping us from restoring the colors. One day they surprised us, and they used that gloom cloud weapon on us. We got over the effects quickly, and drove them off. After that, things took a turn for the worse. The dark areas grew more swiftly, and we were less and less able to do anything about it. Finally one day the futility of fighting it any more became obvious. We decided to make one last effort by confronting the King of Shadows directly."

He looked at Indigo, who looked horrified.

"So that's why you disappeared!" she said.

"We didn't tell the Color Kids because they would've wanted to go with us, and that was not their job, it was ours. We charged our weapons and went to the Pits, not really knowing what to expect.  
The crushing gloom of the place took its toll on our emotions, which you know affect the potentcy of the Belt and Prism. The King beat us easily, and when we turned to escape, Lurky ran up and grabbed Mist. She struggled and got away, but Lurky managed to keep the Belt.

We got away, and stood and watched as the grey and gloom spread unhindered over the remaining parts of Rainbowland."

"We all tried our best to fight it," said Indigo, "But without you two we were overwhelmed."

Troy hung his head. "We snuck back to the stables, and took On-X and fled. We couldn't stand another minute on Rainbowland. We would have taken our own lives we were so depressed."

"It sounds like you didn't escape the effects of the gloom cloud after all," said Krys.

Troy's voice faltered and stopped. Troy looked at him, a strange expression on his face, then went on with the story.

"We went to Spectra, where I left On-X, the Prism, and the uniform you're wearing with a Sprite mage named..."

"Orin!" cried Krys.

"He's still alive?" asked Mist.

"Very much so! He raised me, and only a few years ago gave me the things you left!"

"We left Spectra secretly, and came to this planet, with its muted colors, to hide and to punish ourselves for giving up."

"What do you mean?" asked Rainbow.

"The two of us don't deserve to ever see colors again."

"NO!" cried Rainbow, as Indigo looked horrified, "You don't deserve that! Nobody does! I won't stand for it!"

"That's the fate we chose for ourselves," said Mist.

Rainbow didn't reply, and Indigo watched her fall into thought, so she took up the narrative.

"We couldn't find you anywhere, and the gloom was spreading rapidly. We decided to all set out together and look for you. Near the River we found the Belt, and then knew what had happened to you, or thought we did. It turned out to be a trap.

Before it was sprung, we recorded a message into the Belt for the one the Sprites were now saying would restore the colors at some time in the future." "The Shadow King captured all of us," she continued, "And we watched as he threw the Belt into the River."

"I'm glad to see one of you still lives," said Mist.

"He didn't kill any of us, just imprisoned us in scattered out sites around Rainbowland," said Indigo.

"I wonder why," said Troy, "He hated us all so much."

"We've debated that very point many times," said Indigo, "We lived miserable, drab lives for a long time. She reached over and took Rainbow's arm. Rainbow looked up from her thoughts, and smiled at Indigo.

"Long afterward Wisp arrived, fulfilling the prophecy, beating the King, restoring the colors, and has ruled Rainbowland with love ever since. Murky and Lurky stayed around and were trouble, but both are gone, now."

Suddenly Rainbow stood up.

"I want to try an experiment," she said. She touched the star on the Belt, and the rainbow appeared, shining directly into the eyes of Troy and Mist. They both drew back a bit, then sat still.  
Rainbow finished the experiment, and looked into the pair's eyes.

They were now a clear blue, with no hint of shadow in them. Mist's hair shone more brightly, the rainbows growing more eye-catching, and the white of Troy's hair grew cleaner-looking. They sat up straight, tossing aside their cloaks.

"I--I feel like a great weight has been lifted off of me!" said Troy.

"Me too!" cried Mist, standing up and twirling. A smile grew on her face, and Troy's as well. They looked at Rainbow.

"What did you do?" they asked.

"You were still under the influence of Murky's gloom cloud. The rainbow has released you," replied Rainbow.

"After all this time?" asked Krys.

"Yes. And if depression, gloom, and despair become habits, they will never go away," answered Rainbow.

Some time later they settled down to discuss the original question they had been asked outside.  
"We've seen this Sorrell the Sorcerer," said Mist, but know little about him. He came here years ago, bought a small castle north of town, and has pretty much kept to himself. I do know from talking to the vendors in the market that he used to be scrupulously honest in his dealings, but over the last couple of years has started cheating and intimidating them to get what he wants"

"There was some talk of making him leave, but nothing came of it. He is powerful, so his excesses are tolerated," said Troy.

"What has he done to bring you here?" asked Mist.

"He has stolen copies of the Books of Dal," said Rainbow.

"WHAT? How could he do that? They aren't allowed off our home world!" said Troy.

"I don't know how, but copies were taken from home. I've looked in them, and know they are real," answered Rainbow.

Troy and Mist looked at each other, then stood up.

"This can't be allowed," said Troy, "We have to get them back."

"Come on, we'll go back where the others are," said Krys.

"Others?" asked Troy.

"Yes, the other Kids are here as well," answered Indigo, "I'm sure they will be overjoyed to see you."

Troy and Mist had tears in their eyes. "Thank you, new friends and old. You have changed our lives!"

Rainbow smiled. "Happy to be of service," she said, "Now let's go."


	7. Confrontation!

Chapter 7 Confrontation! 

The five of them left the house, once again wrapped in the dull cloaks. It was after noon, now, and fairly hot. No breeze blew, and activity was at a minimum.

Leaving town they headed for the copse of trees behind the hill where they had left the others. They stepped into the clearing, but nobody was there.

"Hello? We're back!" called Rainbow. There was no answer.

"There's On-X," said Krys, and ran over to him. He was still in the same spot where he had landed.  
"What happened here?" Krys asked. There was no movement, and no answer from the robot horse.

Troy walked over, tears running from seeing his old friend again.

"Something's wrong," said Krys. He stabbed several of the buttons that made up On-X's mane. Nothing.

"On-X?" said Troy, looking him in the eye.

"He's been drained, even the emergency reserve," said Krys.

"You're right," said Troy, "But how?"

"I don't know... but we'd better find out."

Krys raised the saddle, which gave him access to the horses' inner workings. "Look at this," he said, holding up an object. Examination proved it to be a Starsprinkle. But it was black and lustreless, completely dead and useless.

Rainbow, Indigo, and Mist, in the meantime, were walking around the clearing, trying to find some clues. The dull greenish-red grass was trampled down in spots, and several bushes had been uprooted to one side, but that was all. The Kids were gone, and their packs as well.

"Any ideas?" Rainbow asked Indigo.

She shook her head. "Not a clue. Mist, could a local animal do this?"

"Yes, there are some rather large and dangerous ones on this world, but we aren't in their normal area. Nothing seems to match what I know."

"Rainbow," called Krys, "May I have a few Starsprinkles? On-X is completely drained of power."

"Sorry, Krys, I used all of them I had to recharge my belt. Indigo, do you have any?"

"I gave you what I had on me. I had more in my pack, but it's gone like everything else."

"Darn it," said Krys in frustration, striking his fist on the saddle, "He may be able to tell us what happened, but we can't recharge him without Starsprinkles."

A sudden rustling in the brush caused all five of them to turn.

Patty O'Green slowly crept from her hiding place, face full of fear.

She brightened when she saw Rainbow and Indigo, and she ran over to them. "Patty, I'm so glad you're safe! What happened?" asked Rainbow, hugging her tightly. Indigo murmured agreement, and wrapped her arms around her friend.

Patty looked around fearfully, as though expecting to be eaten at any second.

"We were waiting for you to come back, and suddenly we were attacked by something I've never seen before. There were many of them, several to each Color Kid. They just sprang up from the ground, and attacked us. They were black, with wide red mouths and narrow eyes."

Rainbow and Krys looked at each other. "Slurthies!" they said together.

The others looked at them in confusion.

"The Princess used them as guards in her castle. Anyway...?" prompted Krys.

"Anyway I was off in the brush examining plants, and I guess they didn't see me. I heard the noise of the attack, and came back in time to see them overwhelm the Kids and jump together to become one large creature. It lumbered away that way." she gestured to where the plants were ripped up.

"That way is towards Sorrell's castle," said Mist.

"We have to go and rescue the Kids, and get those books back from Sorrell," said Rainbow with resolution.

Patty seemed to notice the strangers for the first time.

"Who are you?" she asked.

They pulled back their hoods, and she gasped. "Yes, it's us, Patty," said Mist.

She ran over and hugged them, crying.

"I don't believe it! I thought you both were long dead! When we found the Color Belt, but no other trace of you..."

"Patty, I'm sorry, but we have to go, now," said Krys, "You can catch up later."

"What do you want us to do, Rainbow?" asked Troy.

"Stay here and guard On-X. He's completely helpless. There's no point in being secretive now, Sorrell knows we're here. Indigo, you stay as well. You'll be our last defense, if it comes to that. Patty, you come with us."

Indigo didn't like it, but she nodded and didn't argue.

"Come on, we've got a fight ahead of us." She and Patty and Krys turned and followed the trail of broken plants.

"Good luck," cried Troy and Mist, "May the rainbow shine brightest when all is darkest!"

Indigo waved. "Be careful, all of you..." she said.

For some time they followed the trail the Slurthie had left, and the sun slowly began to sink towards the horizon. Ahead they began to catch glimpses of Sorrell's castle, and finally stopped just inside the trees where the trail ended.

The castle was a modest one, made of brown and white stone, with windows here and there. There was no moat, and the path from town passed in front of them winding to the double wooden door to their left.

There seemed to be nobody guarding the place. They crept up to the door, and Krys opened it slowly, peering inside.

"Seems to be okay," he whispered.

They slipped inside, cautiously closing the door behind them.

The courtyard was filled with native plants, kept up in a careless fashion. They slipped through to the door to the inner part. "Do we rescue the Kids first, or confront Sorrell?" asked Krys.

"Let's rescue the Kids. We may need their power. Krys, you stay here. Patty and I will look around."

"Okay, but be careful!"

Rainbow smiled at her friend. "Don't worry! See you shortly."

The girls went in opposite directions, dissappearing around corners. Krys was examining the Prism, making sure it was ready for use, and didn't see the Slurthie rise behind him.

Several minutes later Patty and Rainbow met at the door, but no Krys. They looked at each other, but didn't speak because they knew what had happened.

"Find anything?" asked Rainbow.

"Yes! I found Sorrell's laboratory. Maybe the books are there."

"Show me."

She followed Patty under an arch and into a tunnel. Down a long, dark corridor with several doors along the way. At one point a stairway went down.

As they passed it, Rainbow felt something drawing her attention to it. Gesturing to Patty they went down. At the foot of the stairs was a set of bars, and behind them were the Color Kids. All were unconsious, and Krys was among them.

"No help there," said Patty, "But at least they're alive."

"You're right," replied Rainbow "I'm not sure I have enough power left to take out these bars and confront Sorrell. I'd better not risk it." She turned back to the stairs.

As they passed another door, a faint gleam of light was visible under it. She tried the handle, and it was locked.

"There are Starsprinkles in there, but we can't get in," said Rainbow.

"I guess we'd better go on to the lab," said Patty.

"Do you have any with you?" asked Rainbow.

"No, all of mine were in my pack," said Patty.

They opened the door to Sorrell's laboratory slowly. It was vacant of any sorcerers, so they slipped in and closed it.

"Look for the books," said Rainbow.

They did so for several minutes, but came up empty. Other books sat on a bookcase in the corner, and a small computer console occupied part of the workbench.

"I guess we'd better start looking elsewhere..." said Patty.

She cocked her head. "I hear footsteps."

"Me too," said Rainbow, "You hide there, and I'll hide over here. When he comes in, you step out and hit him with a light beam. I'll bind him with the rainbow."

"Right," said Patty, running over to a dark cranny in the corner.

Rainbow hid in another nook by the books.

Sorrell came in, holding a small flask that glowed. Stepping over to the work bench, he held it up. One Starsprinkle of each color was in it, floating in a clear liquid. In his other hand he held the Yellow Volume from the set of books. He set it down and turned to look at a page near the middle.

"Sorrell," said Rainbow, stepping out of her hiding place.

He looked up. "Well, Rainbow Brite, there you are at last. I have to admit, I'm flattered. I'm not impressed, but I am flattered."

Seeing her confusion, he explained, "Your Color Kids. You brought all of them just to try and stop me." He laughed, "Though for all the help they've been to you, they might as well have stayed home."

Suddenly Rainbow's thoughts lept to a guess.

"YOU killed him!" she cried.

"Eh?" asked Sorrell.

"You killed Plock! You murdered that old man to get those books!"

Sorrell's surprise was genuine. "No, on that score you're wrong. He was too valuable to me as a source of things from your world. It's too bad he was killed, but not important now. With these books I've got what I need. And I don't need YOU!"

She felt a drawing in of power, with Sorrell being the focus. He raised his hands towards her.

"NOW, Patty!" cried Rainbow.

Patty O'Green stepped forward from her hiding place and, startled, Sorrell turned towards her. They stared at each other for several seconds, then both turned their attention back to Rainbow.

"Patty! What?"

Patty held up her hand. There was a terrible darkness in her eyes that brought Rainbow's heart up into her throat. Sorrell stood still, allowing Patty her moment. He was smiling. "I reject you, Rainbow Brite!" she said, "I break the rainbow! I commit my color to the cause of evil!" She began to glow, a bright but sickly green, like the glow-in-the-dark plastic "slime" that comes in a container. Brighter and brighter, until even Sorrell had to hold up his arm in front of his eyes.

"NO, not Patty!" thought Rainbow, stricken to the heart. "How can this be? What could have happened to her? Anyway, I'll have to defend myself from her."

Suddenly it seemed the light was sucked back into her. She slowly raised her hands toward Rainbow, and the light gathered in them to strike. Sorrell raised his hands as well, and electricity crackled between them.

She reached down and touched the star on the Belt, not knowing what to expect from a broken rainbow, and having little hope it would be able to protect her.

But the rainbow appeared, as strong as ever, with green in its proper place. Seeing that renewed her hope, and the rainbow grew brighter. It lept from the belt, and encircled Patty, who screamed and tried to stop it. It tightened around her, then moved to Sorrell, who shot the bolt at it. There was no effect, and it wrapped around him as well, trapping his arms against his sides.

Suddenly a black shape oozed from Patty's mouth, nose, and ears.

It took the shape of a Slurthie, who glowered and screamed something at Rainbow that was as horrible as it was unintelligible. It lept from its latest hiding place, and disappeared into the floor. Patty's head slumped forward.

The creature had bided its time inside Patty, waiting to take over when an opportunity arose to betray Rainbow and destroy her power. But though it could control Patty's actions and speech, it could not control her heart, which was as loyal to Rainbow as ever. Something was leaving Sorrell as well, something much greater.

Rainbow couldn't see it clearly, but it was like a black and toxic vapor. It drifted up towards the window, and at the last second turned and stared at her. The bright eyes were filled with malice and hate.

"I know those eyes!" thought Rainbow, "I saw them in that dream!"

Before she could direct the rainbow towards it, it was gone.

Suddenly the door burst open, and all the remaining Color Kids and Krys ran in. When they saw Rainbow was okay and in control, they quieted.

Sorrell had lost consiousness as well, so she laid them gently down in the now quiet room.

They had won.


	8. The Rainbow Nebula

Chapter Eight The Rainbow Nebula 

"Rainbow Brite, you've done me a great service, freeing me from that shadow, and I'm in your debt. I don't like being in anyone's debt. I will repay you, and soon."

"Sorrell, I want those books. Plock cancelled the sale, and you know it."

"Yes, he did. Very well." He left the room, and come back with the remaining volumes. Violet took them from him. She had already picked up the Yellow Volume. "I may be a great sorcerer, but I know when I'm out of my league."

As he spoke, Violet quickly glanced in each one. She looked up and nodded at Rainbow.

"Cheer up, Sorrell, you've done the right thing"

"Uh huh," he replied, pretending to clean his workbench. He looked up. "Are you all still here? Get out; I have work to do!"

"One more thing. Where are the things that were taken from us?"

"They're in the store room, straight down the corridor, on the way out. You'll find it unlocked."

"May we have those Starsprinkles in there too?"

"Yes, yes, take them," he replied with irritation, "I don't want to be reminded of this fiasco." He pointed at the door. "Now get out while you can!" He sounded mean as he said it, but the corners of his mouth turned up for just a second.

Rainbow smiled back, and they turned to leave. Just as she was going out the door, Sorrell said, "If you do find out who killed him, let me know. I want a piece of them."

She turned and nodded, and closed the door behind her.

They found the storeroom unlocked, so they retrieved their backpacks and the bags of Starsprinkles. Rainbow used some to recharge the Belt. The rest were quickly sorted among the Kids. Violet found her book on a shelf, and put it in her pack.

As they left the castle, they talked excitedly about the improvements to the colors on the planet they would soon be making. Patty had been silent for some time, and trailed along behind the group.  
Rainbow stopped, concerned, and waited for her to catch up. As Patty walked by, downcast, Rainbow took her by the arm.

"Patty? Are you okay?" she asked.

Patty suddenly sobbed and fell to her knees before Rainbow. Her arms wrapped around Rainbow's legs.

"I'm so sorry! Please, please, forgive me!" she wailed, the tears running uncontrollably.

Rainbow knelt in the dirt beside her and hugged her tightly as the tears continued. The others, confused, gathered around, murmuring concern.

"Patty, I do forgive you, because it wasn't your fault. That Slurthie took you over. You HAD to do what it wanted. Your body mouthed the words, but your heart was strong, and you were still a part of me. Your color was in its place. It failed."

"Sh-she had a Slurthie INSIDE her?" asked Lala, horrified.

Rainbow nodded. "It tried to make me think Patty had betrayed us.But the light of the rainbow..." she looked at Patty, who was trying to dry her tears, "...the WHOLE rainbow, was stronger than its lies." She smiled at Patty. "Now dry those tears. We have a lot to do on this planet, and yours will be the most important color."

Patty shyly returned the smile. "Thanks, Rainbow. I'm better, now. But it's going to be a long time before I feel clean again."

Canary and Lala stepped to either side of her, holding her hands and talking to her in low voices as they walked away from the castle.

Using the rainbow to travel, the trip back to the clearing took only seconds. They found Troy and Mist and Indigo waiting for them. The Color Kids quickly surrounded them, everyone talking at once to their long-lost friends. The two got many hugs and kisses, and it took a long time for everyone to settle down.

Krys took some Starsprinkles and recharged On-X with them. The robot horse came to life suddenly, disoriented, thinking they were still under attack. It took some fractions of a second for him to realize the Slurthies were nowhere around, all of the Color Kids and Rainbow Brite were there, and two new people.

On-X came very close to having an emotion, as he greeted friends he hadn't seen in a very long time.

They all went back to Troy and Mist's home, not bothering to conceal themselves.

The natives were a little shorter than adult humans, with bald heads and light blue skin. They were used to seeing others, like Sorrell, Troy and Mist, but now a whole bunch of new aliens appeared, and these were dressed in the brightest clothes they had ever seen. They all wondered at what this could mean.

Rainbow approached Troy and Mist with the Books of Dal.

"Do you have some way of leaving the planet?" she asked.

"Yes, our ship is hidden nearby. We haven't been in it for a very long time," answered Troy.

"Good! I want to ask if you two will take these books back to the homeworld!" she said.

"Us? Go back there?" asked Mist.

"Everyone will be very happy to see you, just as we are," said Canary.

"Do you really want to trust us, after what we did?" said Troy.

"That was because of Murky's gloom cloud," said Buddy.

"Yes, you must have gotten an extremely concentrated dose, possibly as much as two point eight times ten to the exponent five parts per million..." added Violet.

"VIOLET!" said everyone else.

Troy and Mist laughed. "Some things never change," said Troy.

"Rainbow Brite, if you want us to, we will do it, regardless of what kind of reception we find," said Mist.

"Thank you," said Rainbow, "You'd best find a good hiding place for them until you're ready to go."

Later, Krys asked Rainbow why she had given them that mission.

"They've been apart from their friends and home for a very long time. My rainbow freed them from the gloom cloud, and while they are getting better, they are not healed yet. Going home will be the best thing for them, and returning the Books is a good reason for sending them. They can be part of the investigation there. It will give them something else to think about," she answered.

Krys was even more impressed with his friend's thoughtfulness. She always seemed to know what was best for everyone. But she never pushed. It was always your own option.

The next day, they all stood in the marketplace, the objects of wonder to the town's population. These strange, bright aliens had promised to make their world brighter, more colorful, and a better place.

And then the sorcerer Sorrell had appeared, apologising for his behavior and making payments to those he had stolen from. His words were backed up by the leader of the aliens. He then left for his castle again, after putting in a big order with several merchants (and paying in advance). So he was forgiven.

Rainbow had charged the Color Belt to its fullest, and the Kids had charged their own powers as well. In this great dust cloud it would take a lot of energy to brighten this world, and to keep it bright.

She touched the star on the Belt, a rainbow appeared, and she and the Kids took off, Krys on On-X right behind them. The natives below wondering aloud at the beauty of the rainbow. It took several hours to circle the planet, making a general color-activation, with the Kids filling in gaps and adding touches of their own.

When they finished, the were over the town, listening to the cheers of the population below, watching as they reveled in the new brightness of their world.

"Rainbow!" called Krys on On-X from some distance behind.

"What is it?" she called back.

"Look up!" he said, gesturing.

They all did, and were amazed at what they saw. Swirls and eddys of color were expanding away from the planet in all directions. Some of it mixed, some didn't. It was a beautiful sight.

"What happened, Rainbow?" asked Red.

It was Violet that answered.

"When the Belt sent out the signal to activate colors, it must have reached the space dust, and it's responding as well!" she said.

Rainbow laughed. Violet was right. An unexpected development, and one she hoped would protect this planet from the evil that had come to it once.

This adventure was over. There were still mysteries to solve, but they would wait. They needed to tell Doris what had happened, and after that they had to go home to Rainbowland. For now, she was glad in her heart that she and the Color Kids (and Krys and On-X) had brought another world from the darkness and into the light.

They soared upwards, away from the planet and the Rainbow Nebula now surrounding it, to the greater Universe beyond.


End file.
